


Happy Death Day Gavin (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dying over and over again, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Groundhog Day, Happy Late Birthday Gavin, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Despite it being his birthday, Gavin Reed went on his day normally; going to work, doing some cases and going home, but what he didn't expect his day to end by being murdered by a masked person. So imagine his surprise to find himself waking up on the same day of his birthday.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Happy Death Day Gavin (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually started writing this at the beginning of October of last year for Gavin's birthday but got distracted and so here is a late birthday oneshot so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Elijah?"

"Mm? What is it? Chloe?"

"I believe that we have a visitor lounging by the pool"

"...then why haven't you kicked them out?"

"The visitor is someone you know"

"....what?"

Xxxxxx

After confirming it, Elijah quickly left his lab and headed towards the room that held his inside pool and swung the door open. The first thing he noticed was the small door that led to his secret stash was open and showed some missing bottles of alcohol which immediately made him suspicious since he tried so hard to make sure that anyone, even Chloe, wouldn't find it very easy and only use it for when he absolutely wanted to relax. The second thing he noticed was the person, that Chloe told him about, was simply lounging in one of the chairs that was facing the window and watching the sun rising while holding a glass cup that was halfway full with the same drink that was from the stash.

Despite the angle from where he was standing, Elijah could immediately tell exactly who it was sitting in the chair which brought up many questions with a hint of curiosity, mostly due to how they acted the last time they had met up years ago.

After analyzing everything, his expression quickly shifted to a cool blank face before making his way towards the person, making sure to keep his footsteps quiet.

"Detective Gavin Reed....I must say that I'm rather surprised to find you here" Elijah started to say in a cool tone before being taken by surprise to hear Gavin let out an amused snort, "Always so stuck up even early in the morning" Gavin simply stated as he turned away from the shocked man to look out the window once again and take another sip. Soon recovering from his shock and surprise, Elijah soon became a bit angry and took a few more steps to firmly grip onto Gavin's shoulder, borderline painful as a scowl appeared on his face. Despite the painful grip, Gavin's expression didn't change for a second and simply looked away to look out the window once again, "Take a seat Eli" he said before taking a bigger sip form his drink.

Now feeling a bit irritated of what was happening, Elijah decided to listen and slowly sat down on the chair next to Gavin, still watching him and analyzing him. "I'm surprised that you're drinking this early" Elijah couldn't help but state it with a slight tilt of his head as the detective slightly snort out in amusement at his brother's question and turn to look at him.

"After what I've been through, I phnking deserve a drink" Gavin simply said before placing the glass down, "And its a wild story" he added before starting at the very beginning as Elijah was listening.


End file.
